


Simon Says

by runners345ready



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Just character dynamic, No romance in this relationship, Reference to S2M20, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runners345ready/pseuds/runners345ready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runner Three has some questions and thinks quiet Runner Five has some answers. Gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this character and his story arch. Couldn't help writing about him. Might throw in a few more chapters from random points in the story, I don't know.

Jamie wasn't going to tell him anything; that was certain. And he couldn't exactly force the man to say anything, not without getting his ass handed to him. Same went for Sara, though with her, he's more likely to end up dead.

No, if Simon wanted to know what happened on the super secret mission that Jamie did not want to talk about, he was going to have to ask someone else.

He could try getting Sam drunk, but there's no guarantee the chatterbox was part of the mission, for the exact reason that he talked too much when he got drunk. Janine was just as much of a lost cause. Despite their... er, 'relationship', she's not one to spill secrets.

Wait, that new Five was on the mission. No idea why they'd trusted her, this mysterious girl with a dubious story and even more veiled past, over himself, who been at Able almost since the beginning and everyone should have believed over a stranger. Guess the fact that Five never talks gave her some credit for a super secret mission.

And Five... well, Five's diminutive, downright puny. Even with her silent streak, she's the one he's most likely to be able to get to talk. Not that he planned to hurt Five, but he'd tried outrageously flirting with Five too absolutely no reaction. None! Not even a smile. Maybe a little harmless roughing up would work instead.

\----------------

"Heya Five." He easily finds the runner, on the track like always. Seriously, did that girl sleep? Rest? Come to think of it, has he ever seen Five blink?

She nods in his direction silently when he joins her jogging around the track. Simon resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"So, I have it on good word that you, Sara, and Jamie had a little special mission, eh?" He begins with utmost casualness but Five narrows her eyes at him. "Come on, I was the one watching Jamie's kids. I heard a few things."

Five nods, like he's answered some sort of question, though she makes no attempts to answer his.  
"Look, Jamie came back from that pretty upset. I was wondering if you knew why." He tip toes carefully at the moment, as unlikely as he thinks it will work.

Five shrugs, staring at the ground in front of her. Whatever it was shook even the unshakable Five, he could tell she was upset in her own uniquely quiet way.

"Oh come on, Five. You can tell old Three anything." He goes to wrap an arm around her and she slips away from him while giving him a very clear 'Back off' look without bothering to say it. Why did it feel like that would be his only warning?

"Well, let me just be clear. I'm not going to leave you alone until you let me know what's going on with all of you." He reaches forward and grabs her forearm. Not hard enough to cause bruising or anything, but firm enough to keep her from getting away.

The glare he receives says 'Big mistake' so clearly that it might as well have been said aloud. Five grabs his arm and twists out of his grip easily, but she doesn't stop there, oh no. She gets moves around him, puts a leg behind his and flips him on to the track on his back.

Her forearm presses into his throat, cutting off his breath and any protests. One of his wrists is caught in her free hand, the other is crushed under her trainer. Dangerous eyes bore into his, which are filled with surprise.

He gives a strangled sound, the only noise he could bring himself to make.

They remain this way for a few tense moments, Five just staring, studying him in a way that made him feel like a frog being dissected, like Five could peel away his layers with just her eyes. It was... unsettling. Then she leans closer, scarily close.

"Don't," She warns simply then gets off him and heads away from the track. In hindsight, there must have been a reason Sara took so well to Five. This is probably the reason. Five is a lot more than they seem.


	2. Dance with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face-to-face again with Five, Simon's sure he knows what to expect from her. But once again, he's taken by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just a little character study. Love exploring this character. Why? I don't know. Chapter title comes from the Breaking Benjamin song, which I think goes with Three quiet nicely. This one has spoilers for S3M10, The Man Who Sold the World, so beware. Basically picks up right where the mission ends.

"Just take it, Five," Simon growls. "But, do me a favor. Tell them you found it. It's better they think I'm dead. I should be dead."

Five stares carefully at Simon; wary of him, which is only reasonable. He did hold a gun to her head only moments ago. But it wasn't only that. Something else worried Five.

Slowly, Five takes the file and turns her pack to place it inside, careful not take her eyes off him as she does.

Simon expects Five to leave then. She hates him; he knows that. He'll be lucky if she leaves without stabbing him in the gut.

But she lingers with him, staring with those soul-searching eyes. Simon sneers at the thought of his black soul. Five seems unperturbed by the animalistic expression, though.

"Simon," Her voice is barely over a whisper. She reaches for him and receives a violent reaction. Very violent. He flinches away, a snarl on his lips. He hasn't been near people (living people) in quite a long time. At first he fears Five would reach for his mask and remove it, Phantom of the Opera-style, revealing the monster he knows he is. And he's terrified of that.

Five continues to search his eyes, the only part of his face still visible below his mask.

Gently, Five places a hand on his shoulder. His body tenses, like he's ready to run, but Five remains steadfast.

"I considered you a friend," Five says slowly. "I think that's why it hurt so much that you..." She glances away for just a moment.

'Words were never Five's strong suit,' Simon muses. He suddenly finds himself relaxing under her touch. Because it's Five. He's come to respect Five. Genuinely like the fierce and loyal runner. Somehow through it all, Five has resisted the temptation he succumbed to.

"You know, it only hurts when you care," Five says very matter-of-factly.

It takes Simon a while to realize the implications of the words. Even as he does, he's rather sure he doesn't understand the full implications. Five cares about him? Or is that what she meant? Could that even possibly be what she meant?

'Understanding Five was never my strong suit'.

"I know you're hurting, Simon. I can tell. In more ways than just the obvious," She finishes, eyes dragging over his concealed face and lack of a hand.

Simon breathes steadily for the first time in a long time, considering what Five has said.

"Your secret's safe with me," She promises after a long silence.

Simon nods slowly and takes a step back to let Five by. Her hand slips from his shoulder... he likes to imagine it was hesitantly.

Five gives him one last, lingering look, then trots out, footsteps retreating in the distance.

Simon shifts in the small space of the hastily built shack. Five should hate him, probably does. He knows forgiveness isn't something he will be getting. Not from anyone in Able. Not from Janine, not Sam, certainly not the honorable Five. There were marked differences between all of them and himself. They were all willing to give their lives for the people they care about. Simon was willing to risk the people he cared about for his own life.


	3. Evil Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another campsite on the road to London. Comfort is hard to come by out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I think it really needs to be addressed that Five was torn apart by the events in season 3. So here's another character interaction between Runner Five and Simon. This takes place between missions in late Season 3, so be wary of the spoilers.

On the road to London, it's another fireside campsite in the middle of the woods. Simon's not supposed to be the only one on watch. He's not trusted enough for that. It was supposed to be him and Five while Maxine slept, but Five was obviously exhausted. They all were. Five dosed off and was soon so asleep that when she falls over she doesn't even notice, not stirring at all.

Simon looks on, half-listening to the distant sound of zombie groans. Curled up like a child, Five appears so very small. It's easy to forget how small she is. Sometimes Five seems so much bigger, as tough as nails and solid as stone. But right now she looks almost vulnerable.

Simon has seen the haunted expression etched on Five's face, noticed it the moment he snapped her out of mind control. He can't see it now, but he knows it's there, even in sleep. Five must have remembered everything she had done. And Five had done some awful things.

A whimper comes from area where Five is asleep, catching Simon's attention in an instant. He looks though he can barely see Five by the dim firelight.

Five mumbles something unintelligible, rolling onto her back.

"No. I... I don't want to." Five says quietly, weakly.

Simon sniffs humorlessly.

'How can someone so quiet be a sleep-talker?' He muses.

Five's hands close into fists and her body begins shaking.

"Sam? Not Sam, please," She whispers, whimpering following that.

Simon shakes his head, eyebrows furling.

'Dreaming about Sam. I should have known there was something between them.'

"Simon." His head whips towards Five when she says this. He waits, silently willing her to continue. "Stop. Please." Her voice is rising in volume.

He listens, confused by the words.

"Stop me. Simon, stop me. Please. Kill me." She's shaking worse, voice growing louder with every word.

"Five." Before he realizes it, he's crouched beside her, taking her hand. She squeezes almost painfully. "Five, shh. It's okay. I'm here." Closer now, he sees her eyes flicking behind her eyelids.  


"I..." She chokes out. "Sweet voice." She relaxes noticeably. "Yes, anything," Her voice becomes dreamy, a smile curving her lips.

"Stay with me, Five. You're here with me. She doesn't have you."

Five whimpers, drawing on Simon's hand.

"Shh. Five, she doesn't have you anymore. You didn't hurt your little nerd, Sam. You are perfectly safe from mind control, don't you worry." He realizes he's just talking, basically blabbering. But somehow he knows that's what Five needs. He also knew she needs him to be close and wrap his arms around her. He just doesn't remember giving his body permission to do it.

She draws close to his warmth, hands fisting around his shirt instead of nails biting into palms. Her breathing is shaky, but her body has stopped shivering.

"It's okay, Five," Simon whispers into her hair, the runner's head tucked into his chest. He couldn't imagine who Five thought she was clutching, but it couldn't be him, as much as he wished it. He wasn't one for comfort. And yet here he was. Clutching Five close, trying to hold back nightmares.

Slowly, Five's breath evens out and she settles into a more peaceful sleep. Simon is still grasping her like an anchor, either he for her, or the other way around. He couldn't really tell.

He lies there with her, silent for a long while. Maybe minutes, maybe hours. What's it matter now that he's immortal? At some point he becomes aware that the doctor is asleep on the other side of the fire, but for some reason can't bring himself to care about what she'd see if she woke up.

It's around then that Five does stir. At first he thinks it maybe more nightmares and plans to sooth her back to sleep if he can, but then Five moves back.

Her eyes, those all-seeing eyes, find his face. She appears startled by his proximity, for good reason.

"I..." Simon starts, the words falling away. "You were making noises. I didn't want you attracting zombies." The excuse sounds weak, even to him.

She slips away from him, not particularly quickly, more deliberately. Standing, slightly shakily, Five steps away. She looks like she wants to pace around, but also like she puts all her self-control to keep from doing that.

"What were you dreaming about? Sounded pretty bad." He sits cross-legged on the ground, looking at her as she leans on the tree, staring off into the distance with her back turn on him.

"What do you think, Three?" From anyone else, a phrase like that would have been said with bite. But Five says it as a simple question, despite the fact that she knows that he knows what she dreamt about.

"Wanna... I don't know, talk about it?" He questions carefully.

He expects Five to stay silent, and she does for a while. Then she sighs.

"I would have done it, you know?" She whispers into the night. "I would have killed Sam, Jody, Janine, Maxine, Molly," She rambles off the names, probably would have gone on and on if she hadn't caught herself and shaken her head. "I'd have done anything she told me to. And I would have felt so good about it."

Simon listens, not saying anything. What could he say?

"I wanted someone to put a bullet in my head. I would have been so grateful for someone to do that," She mutters, hands clenching at her side. "But you..." She turns towards him and by the firelight, he can see her eyes glistening. "You stopped me. You saved me, Simon."

Silence holds for a long while.

"What else was I supposed to do?" He asks and she turns her eyes from the ground to meet his eyes.

"I didn't thank you. I realize that. I don't think I was ready to. Maybe you weren't ready for it either. But..." She trails off uncertain and he's practically hanging on her words. "Thank you, Simon. Thank you for stopping me."

He can't find any words that could possibly take the hurt away from Five's eyes. There's nothing that anyone could say, not any of those Five actually cares about, least of all the traitor she hates.

All he can do to respond is nod. He wishes he could only do more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far as I can tell, this is the last piece I have for this. So... The End, I suppose. 
> 
> P.S. These Breaking Benjamin songs work great for Simon!

**Author's Note:**

> This came from my own head canon that Runner Five is really tough and could totally beat up Simon (he's probably lucky Jamie caught up with him later on in this season and not Five). Why is Simon looking for answers? No spoilers but I'm sure those who have gotten further in the series know why. I think these two would have a very interesting relationship within the game, all things considered. Anyways, hope you enjoy.


End file.
